


you're the fucking queen

by sweetlyinfinite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hair Pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlyinfinite/pseuds/sweetlyinfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s eyelids flutter at the hot breath, but his pace doesn’t slow, neither does the force of it. Louis’ dick is covered wetly in his own come, and it lays soft between them. Harry leans down, licks Louis’ lips before slipping his tongue into his still open mouth. Louis responds, as he always does, lips closing and sucking and using his own tongue to tangle with Harry’s and slowly, his cock starts to harden again.</p><p> </p><p>Or, Harry fucks Louis and makes him come 3 times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the fucking queen

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is based on a post I saw on tumblr, I don't have a link for it but it entailed: harry would be so encouraging during sex, like when you've already cum two times and he's still fucking you and you feel like you can't because everything is so sensitve and overwhelming and he'd drop his forehead onto yours and groan out "I know you can take it you're so good for me /fuck/ you can take me"
> 
> I was inspired! so, if you have a link to the post please give it to me so I can put it here instead, the poster was hautehaz
> 
> enjoy, I suppose x

Louis groans deep and guttural in the back of his throat as Harry’s flushed cock inches inside him. _God_ he hasn’t been fucked in ages and it’s gorgeous and it sparks an explosion of butterflies in the pit of his stomach and he grounds out, “Move, Harry, fuck,” and it’s rough and gravelly and sounding like something forbidden in the dark heat of the room.

Harry almost growls as he begins to slam his hips forward roughly and Louis would admire his technique and the wet slapping of skin on skin but he’s too busy moving his own hips to match Harry’s and _oh._

Harry’s making small puffs of air hit Louis’ throat with each thrust, and his head is hanging close to Louis’ face so he connects their mouths and it’s burning and messy but Harry tastes like Louis’ skin and _heat_ and Louis thinks he’ll come very soon if they keep kissing so he tears his lips away and pants for a few seconds into Harry’s mouth.

Then he attaches himself to Harry’s neck and uses his teeth to nip and suck love bites into the skin below his ear and Harry moans, loud and heavy, and Louis can’t blame him. Harry’s nose is rubbing on Louis’ cheekbone, and then Harry adjusts his arms so they aren’t trapping Louis’ head. Instead one is still on the bed beside Louis to keep him up, and the other is threaded through Louis’ hair, pulling him back.

Louis’ eyes snap open, and are blue and wide and Harry lets his head drop back onto the pillow, but keeps his hand tangled in the soft hair. He tugs and watches as Louis’ face contorts, screws up and Harry knows the immense feeling because his hair gives him the same.

Harry tugs again, harder, and Louis gasps and Harry bends down to steal the sound, to swallow it against Louis’ lips and Louis can't even pull away this time. It’s a bit funny, that Louis likes his hair to be played with and messed up during sex, because day-to-day Louis will slap your hands away and pinch you if you try to touch his hair and god forbid you _ruffle_ it.

Then Harry pulls once more, not even hard, and Louis comes with a shout, shocked at his own sudden orgasm.

Harry keeps thrusting, nowhere near his own orgasm, as Louis’ come smears between their bellies. Air catches in Louis’ throat and he can’t breathe for a second, and then he feels it, feels Harry’s dick still hard and pushing into him and his mouth drops open and the air rushes out, hitting Harry’s throat.

Harry’s eyelids flutter at the hot breath, but his pace doesn’t slow, neither does the force of it. Louis’ dick is covered wetly in his own come, and it lays soft between them. Harry leans down, licks Louis’ lips before slipping his tongue into his still open mouth. Louis responds, as he always does, lips closing and sucking and using his own tongue to tangle with Harry’s and slowly, his cock starts to harden again.

Louis’ cock is sensitive from his orgasm, and it stings as it gets firmer. He starts to shake his head no, because it’s too much too soon, but Harry doesn’t let him pull away, his breath ghosting down Louis’ throat.

They pull away, to get a proper gulp of air, and Louis’ fully hard again. Harry would smirk, but he can feel Louis’ stomach muscles clench as he leans his hips down, so Louis’ dick is trapped between both of their stomachs, twitching and feeling raw.

Louis’ come makes Harry’s movements easy, and he slides his belly up and down on Louis. Louis gasps again, and it’s too close, too fast, too rushed, too everything and he’s coming again with a sharp sob in the back of his throat.

Tears are in Louis’ eyes and Harry feels it deep in his own belly, feels his blood pumping and Louis croaks out wetly, “Harry, fuck. Harry, I don't know - I want - ah! T-too much.”

Harry does growl this time, low and rough and his forehead drops to Louis’, the sweaty strands of Louis’ hair almost covering his eyes so Harry pushes them up and away and Louis whimpers because it’s all so overwhelming, all too _much_.

Their heads rub against each other, and Louis thinks his dick is getting hard again and it isn't _fair_. It’s painful, but still bordering the sweet, _sweet_ line of ‘oh my fucking god’ and ‘ow fucking hell’ and Louis feels betrayed by his own cock.

He squawks as Harry hits his prostate, and in an instant he’s properly hard again. Louis sobs, rasps, “I can’t do—” before he has to sob again. The tears in his eyes fall and Harry kisses his lips, just a brush really and Louis clenches his arse and the pillows become wetter.

Harry moans, short and throaty, before he rumbles, “C’mon Lou, you can do this, babe. C’mon, _fuck,_ you’re fantastic Lou. Such a good boy for me, so fucking _good_.”

Another sob is dragged from his chest, and Louis is open and raw and over-sensitive and he _can’t_. “No,” he says, and the sound is strangled and wet.

“You can do this for me, babe. You’re the fucking _queen_ at taking me, you can do it,” Harry mumbles into Louis’ damp throat and tastes the salt of his tears on his tongue. Harry licks at the skin, and Louis’ thighs are trembling and he’s still crying.

Harry hits his prostate then, again and again and again and Louis’ sobs become even louder, and then he chokes, gurgles, and comes.

Harry comes with him, finally, the pressure that had been building cracking and flowing into Louis, Louis who’s wailing and clenching Harry’s thighs with weak fingers, the short nails pressing into the skin but not breaking it. Louis who’s sore, so very sore and very sensitive and can't believe he just came three times within the hour, maybe even half.

Harry’s breath comes in heavy huffs, and he drops his body onto Louis’. Louis cries out and Harry doesn’t mean to, but he laughs. Louis doesn’t hear over his own gurgling.

Louis coughs, and tries to stop crying. Harry mutters into his ear, “I knew you could do it, Lou. You’re perfect, fucking perfect.”

Louis coughs again, whimpers and bites his lip. “Thanks,” he rasps, scratchy and soft.

Harry laughs again, pulls out gently and gets them cleaned up using a discarded shirt on the floor. Sounds of pain get caught in Louis’ mouth, and he only lets out a small squeak as Harry cleans the come from his cock.

They turn the wet pillow over, and Harry’s stomach is pressed against Louis’ back. Harry nudges his knees between Louis’, their ankles tangled. Harry has an arm around Louis’ waist, and before they drift off he kisses the base of Louis’ neck and whispers, “My perfect little princess Lou,” and Louis sighs his protest, but he doesn’t really care if Harry’s his prince.

**Author's Note:**

> just because, I sent this to my friend first and she freaked out because she hates porn, or the idea of porn, or even sex and I laughed a lot and she said it was really fucked up but it's brilliant, really. 
> 
> also, kudos please?


End file.
